Inseperable: CF (An Advanceshipping fic)
by Tropade182
Summary: The trio is traveling in Unova, not sure what to do. The Wallace Cup finishes, and Wallace tells our favorite coordinators some news which makes them speed to Unova! Advanceshipping, and others as well. UPDATE: Chapter on the 1st of May!
1. Chapter 1- Swap

_**Thanks for reading this fanfic, it's my first. This chapter is short, I know, but bear with me, this was written a while ago and I'm trying to stretch my writing. I want reviews, they really help (cliche, I know, but they do) You can skip to the story now, there's just some info on the story after this.**_

_**The shipping is mostly later on, so don't expect any now, it'll be a few chapters before May even comes in. If anyone can guess why I called the chapter Cynthia (no she doesn't appear in this chapter) then you win the praise and joy of knowing you guessed it right.**_

_**For character ages Ash isn't 10 but he isn't much older-**_

_**Ash- 13**_

_**Iris- 12**_

_**Cilan- 17**_

_**Brock- 18**_

_**Dawn- 11**_

_**May- 12**_

_**Misty- 14**_

_**and the rest will be revealed when needed.**_

_**Without further ado, let me stop rambling and you start reading!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1- "Cynthia"**_

Ash, Iris, and Cilan were taking a stop in their travels in Unova, currently in Asperita City. They were trying to discuss future plans, but it didn't go as planned...

"I just asked you how your Pokemon are!" Ash shouted, upset at Iris. "You don't have to yell and overreact."

"I'M FINE!" Iris yelled. "MY POKEMON ARE JUST FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

After an awkward silence, Cilan decided to be his usual self. "IT'S EMOTIONAL DETECTIVE TIME!"

"Oh no….. Not this again… but this is a first. What's 'emotional detective time' anyway?" Ash thought.

"Your personality is usually a spicy and feisty dish of great aroma and spirit, but now it has declined to a plainly bitter taste that is foul to the tongue." Cilan kept going. "Where has the sugar and spice of Iris gone now? And you are defiantly anything but anything nice at this moment. You have to find the answer to your problems…and-"

"Erggggg!" Iris got annoyed at Cilan's 'special times'. "I'm not the most happy, so your emotional detective time or whatever got that right, but IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she yelled, even more appalled and angry at Cilan for disturbing her. She ran from the park they were in and into some trees.

"_It's just, how do I tell them?_" Iris was thinking. "_I was overreacting a little, I think. But if you lost something so dear to you, how would you feel?_"

Ash and Cilan were also talking to each other. "Do you actually know what's up with Iris?" Ash whispered to Cilan.

"I have no idea. She's been like this ever since the Pokémon Center, remember?"

*a few hours earlier*

* * *

Ash, Iris, and Cilan were coming from Floccesey Town, walking toward a suburb of Asperita City, their destination. The dirt path they were walking on came to a section of steep hills. Suddenly before their eyes, they saw the suburb, called Aspear Town, named after the number of Aspear Berry bushes that grew there.

They walked into the Pokémon Center, which looked crowded as usual. The team got to the desk, and Nurse Joy gladly took their Pokémon to be treated, healed, and pampered. A businessman with brown hair, and brown eyes was behind them.

While their Pokémon were away, the trio went to the video phones to call old friends. Cilan was first, and he decided to call the Striaton Gym to see how his brothers fared without him. While the phone was ringing and establishing connection, the man, now realizing that Ash was in the Pokémon Center, whispered to Cilan, "Is that Ash Ketchum over there, in the red? I know him from way back when, and I realized he was here, in Unova!"

Cilan was suspicious, but answered. "That person is Ash, and I'm traveling with him. I'm Cilan, Pokémon Connoisseur and one of the three Striaton Gym Leaders. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

The man replied, "I wouldn't mind sharing my name, but I'm in a hurry and besides, if people saw who I was, I'd be stormed by media reporters. I'm in disguise so that doesn't happen, see ya around!" and he left.

Cilan thought about him in more detail. He seemed to sound normal, and look like a businessman, albeit a pretty fat one. However, something threw Cilan off as the man being a businessman, because he remembered he saw designer shades in his pocket and Cilan started to realize who he was.

The connection finally came through, and Cress answered the call. "Hey Cress, it's Cilan. How's the gym?"

"It's going good, there have been many challengers coming recently. They want to see you back at the gym, Cilan," Cress notified Cilan.

Cilan got a bit sad and said, "I would love to, but I'm afraid I'm more interested in traveling.

"Oh no, I can understand if you want to keep traveling. I thought you would. I meant more like visiting for a while, for everyone to see you again."

"Well, if that's what you meant, that would be great! The others don't have a specific place they want to go to next, so I can suggest going to Striaton next."

"That's _cooool_! Thanks, Cilan. Also, while you were gone, Chili caught a Flareon, and to match it I found myself a Vaporeon. If you can catch a Leafeon in your travels, I'm sure we could make an amazing presentation to the crowds and challengers here!"

"Wow, that's awesome! And I know just the person who just might give me a Leafeon…" And after a few minutes…

* * *

"…I don't have a spare Leafeon on me, but what you could do is since you're going to Striaton, I can give you an Eevee, and you could evolve it by training in Pinwheel Forest," Virgil was saying over the phone. "Eevee are rare though. If I don't get another one to replace it, I'll want it back for Team Eevee. You know how much help people and Pokemon alike need."

"Sure, sure, all in good time. Do you have the Eevee ready to transport right now?" Cilan asked, eager to have one. Ash and Iris started to notice the conversation.

"Mmmhmm. Coming your way!" Virgil happily said, and ended the call.

Virgil, the go-to man for Eevee since he specialized in them, having a whole rescue squad of them, shut off the call and a Pokéball slid in the machine to the left of Cilan and fell in his hands.

"I just received… AN EEVEE!" Cilan shouted.

"Wait. You got an Eevee from Virgil to borrow? Why'd he give it to you? Just because?" Ash asked.

"Because…. Cress and Chili caught Flareon and Vaporeon, so they suggested I get Leafeon to finish it off. Speaking of them, can we go to Striaton City next? They asked me to visit."

"I'm up for it, as long as we don't have anything else important to do." Ash said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Cilan!" Iris exclaimed. "I have some calling I want to do right now, but in private. Is that OK with you guys?" Iris asked.

"Sure!" the boys said.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger, yay, even if it isn't that annoying. I should be updating twice a week, hopefully; may not always happen. Please review and come back to read more! Also if you haven't noticed I try to make this a lot like the anime. For place in the anime this would take place directly after BW113 ( wiki/BW113), assuming N doesn't show up beforehand. **_


	2. Chapter 2- Remorse

_**Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! Sorry this took so long, and enjoy the chapter! Also this chapter will temporary switch from 3rd person to someone's 1st person view.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2- "Remorse"**_

_**3rd Person View (Narrator)**_

"Beep, Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep, Beep," the phone went.

"Is he ever going to pick up?" Iris pondered, not paying anymore attention to the screen.

"Of course I will, Iris." the man in the call said, the call starting before Iris noticed.

"Drayden, it's really you!" Iris returned, surprised. Drayden frowned at the look at her, as if she reminded him of something.

"Drayden, what's with the frowny face? You look all sad." Iris added, worried.

"Something terrible happened, Iris. Do you remember the girl, Sharon? And her Zweilous?"

"Of course I do, don't be silly, Drayden." Iris said. "She was my best childhood friend. Yes, I also remember her Hydreigon and Zweilous."

"Her other Zweilous then evolved! Her other Zweilous evolved." Drayden repeated, now looking very depressed. "It got angry and went crazy, like her first one."

"And what happened?" Iris asked, curious but worried. "Something really bad, it seems, by your mood."

"That Hydreigon destroyed the Village of Dragons…. Everyone is safe; I evacuated them as soon as I arrived. But the village is in ruins and shambles. The dragon Pokémon fled to the forest… I'm just glad everyone, person and Pokémon, are safe."

Iris was many things. She was angry, upset, disturbed, sad, depressed, and plain annoyed. "And where is it NOW!?" Iris shouted, full of anger. "It's going to destroy Opelucid City next, and you're acting so calmly about it!?"

"Iris, you're not the only Dragon Master the world has ever seen. " Drayden announced, and put a slight smile on. "I took care of it. It's now fine and Sharon has it. You shouldn't come to conclusions so hastily."

"Oh…," and then Iris's sadness got to her. She started uncontrollably crying, and ran out the room, and the Pokémon Center, into some bushes.

"…What was that about...?" Ash and Cilan both thought. They had first heard Iris screaming, then crying, and then they had seen her run out a side door, and sprint as fast as she could to the outdoors.

*present day*

"So if I remember correctly, she was talking in private when she got really upset." Ash told Cilan.

"I can guess with my detective skills that she called either someone in the Village of Dragons or Drayden. Hmm." Cilan declared.

"Well, let's think like Iris." Ash suggested. "Why would I be sad after talking with Drayden or Sharon or the Village Elder?"

Iris was secretly watching them from the trees, and thought, "They are such little kids. I'll apologize, I overreacted before. I could also tell them about the village."

She slowly walked toward them, then acted as if nothing happened. "Hey guys, good to see you!"

"It's good to have our Iris back. " Cilan replied. "But can you explain why you got so mad? It's really bugging us and we just want to make you happy again."

"Ok, I'll tell you," and then she told them the story.

* * *

"That's so tragic!" Ash said, not in such a good mood anymore. "I can now see why you were so angry. I'd feel the same way."

"Listen, I know it's sad but I need to get over it for my own sake and you guys should too. What's happened has happened and we can't do anything now but wait and rebuild the village." Iris hastily replied.

"You're right, Iris," Cilan and Ash justified.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on to Striaton City!" Iris exclaimed.

"Hold on, Iris." Cilan told her. "Shouldn't we enjoy the delicious scent and taste of a 5-star meal at the Pokemon Center? I'm sure you're hungry."

On cue, Ash's stomach growled.

"I guess my stomach agrees." Ash answered, a little embarrassed.

"Sure, I could use the food, it's dinnertime anyway." Iris answered.

The trio grabbed their bags and traveled to the Pokemon Center, which was crawling with people. The crowd seemed to surround the front desk, and with so many people, they couldn't move across to the cafeteria at all.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Ash asked someone in the crowd.

The person pointed to a big poster on the wall. Ash stood there wide-eyed after seeing the poster.

It had a collage of the champions- Cynthia, Wallace, Alder, and Lance. There was also a picture of another trainer- one that was tall and skinny with fluffy purple-maroon hair, a loose turquoise windbreaker that was lined lime-green, under it a purple shirt and on his legs some green pants. Ash's eyes gleamed with excitement once he recognized the trainer.

On top of the bodies of the trainers some text was printed saying this-

"Do you want an extra challenge after winning a Pokemon League Conference, and not sure what to do? Or to battle Pokemon celeberties from all over the world? Then go over to Driftveil City in the Unova Region, and participate in the Pokemon World Tournament Champions Tournament! On October 21st! _Spaces are limited. Must have won a Pokemon League or one with equal or greater skill needed to win_."

* * *

**_Ash's__ POV_**

"Must have won a Pokemon League to win, huh?" I said, a little dismayed that I couldn't enter.

"You looked like you knew that person, your eyes were teeming with excitement when you saw him, Ash. Do you?" Cilan asked me.

"Yea, he was my rival who I lost to in the Ever Grande Conference in Hoenn, it was a really great and close battle between Pikachu and his Meowth. His name is Tyson. He could participate, I guess, since he one the tournament." I told him. "But wait, that sign told _or one with equal or greater skill needed to win. Just maybe.._."

"Maybe what?" Iris asked. 'Ax Axew!' Axew also wanted to know, but I was already at the front desk. "Hey Nurse Joy, so do you know anything about the Champions Tournament!?" I asked, bouncing up and down.

"I do, why do you ask?" The Pokemon Nurse replied.

"Since I haven't won a Pokemon League, but I've beat the Kanto Battle Frontier! And the Orange League! Please, oh please, could that get me in?" I was practically pleading by then.

"You WHAT?" Iris acknowledged, but Cilan knew.

"Wow, that's a great honor, what is your name? Just so I can confirm. I believe you, but I have to check according to regulations." Ms. Joy told me.

"It's Ash Ketchum."

"Let me type this in... Yes, you won the Battle Frontier just over a year and a half ago, and you beat the Orange League about 2 1/2 years ago, Ash. I'm sure you can enter. I need you to fill this form, and you will be ready. Finish up soon, there are only 3 slots left!" Nurse Joy said, handing me a pen and paper.

**_Cilan's POV_**

"I knew he was strong, but Battle Frontier strong? I've not heard much about it, other than the fact it's much harder to beat than Gyms and around as difficult as winning a Pokemon League. How does it work?" Iris asked me, surprised.

"Yeah, I only knew already since I saw a documentary on it a few days ago. You have to face these 6 Frontier Brains- like Gym Leaders, but much stronger, and each battle usually has some twist to it. Once you beat one, you receive a symbol, akin to a badge. When you got all 6 you find out the location of the Battle Pyramid- the last facility, and with the strongest Frontier Brain, named Brandon. You are accepted into the Hall of Fame and can become a Frontier Brain yourself if you beat all of them. The documentary actually featured Ash's progression through it, and I got to say, he has quite the strong group of Pokemon, like Pikachu took out a Regice, and a Charizard of his took out Articuno." I explained.

"Wow, what a challenge." Iris simply said. "Then why didn't you tell me or Ash that you found out on TV?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to, but I never got the right opportunity." I replied.

I saw some news reporters swarm Ash after they discovered it was him.

"Poor Ash." I stated. "I would never guess he was this famous."

* * *

_**Ash's** **POV**_

"Good thing I'm out of THAT mess." I told them.

"Yeah, way to pick on me to distract them." Cilan grumbled.

"Who cares? We're out of there now, onto Driftveil City we go!"

"Yeah, let's hurry up!" Cilan shouted. Iris was now in a better mood, but I knew she was still upset.

"Hey Iris? Cilan? Can I go to the Pokémon Center for a few minutes by myself? I just want to get something."

"Oh yeah, of course, go on right ahead…" Cilan said, but was intrigued at what Ash wanted.

* * *

_**End of chapter, it was a pretty non-eventful one, but we learned about the next part of the story! And here are some Meanwhiles... while you complain to me about the lack of May and the others who are supposed to be in this fic.**_

* * *

**_"Precocious"_**

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, see you guys sometime!" 8-year old Max was leaving his house, now that he'd finally become 8 years old. He was going on a Pokémon journey, to collect Gym Badges and win the Pokémon League, one that he'd never forget.

What? 8 years old? Yes, Max's dad, along with other people, decided that kids whose parents believed their kids could be trainers could sign a petition. If this petition passed a reviewing committee, the kid would be allowed to be a trainer at young as age 8.

Across Hoenn, another Max was doing the same thing, this time 9 years old.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, see you guys sometime!" Max was leaving his house, now that he'd finally become 8 years old. He was going on a Pokémon journey, to collect Gym Badges and win the Pokémon League, one that he'd never forget.

* * *

_**Ooooh, Max is 8 and going on a journey. The other Max is the one that is an exact copy of Max but with brown hair who starred as a character of the day. He befriended a Surskit, and yes, his main Pokemon will be a Masquerain. This takes place roughly 3 months before main story. On to the next flashback!**_

* * *

"As the wonderful appeals of the Johto Wallace Cup draw to a close, we come with our Top 8 competitors! Look at the chart on the screen!" said Mr. Contesta. Solidad appeared 1st, then May, Zoey, Drew, Ursula, Kenny, Dawn, and Harley!

"Wow, I'm in 2nd place in the appeals!? I know I can win it now!" May said with confidence. The other 7 contestants who passed came toward May.

"Don't get overconfident May, you know I beat you in the Chocavine Town contest, even if you beat me in the Kanto Grand Festival. I've strengthened since that battle greatly." Drew said.

"You find the best way to criticize me everytime, Drew." May answered, and chuckled.

"Now that's the May I remember. " Zoey said.

"Been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yup, since last year's Wallace Cup, it has been a while." May replied. Drew started to look directly behind May, while Zoey just stood confused.

"May… look behind you….." Drew whispered.

May boldly turned around and lost all boldness when she saw it was Harley.

"Eeek! What are you trying to do, Harley?" May screamed.

"Nothing, hun." Harley replied. "Just preparing to humiliate you in your battles."

"Hey, that's **my **job, purple-hair." Ursula said, joining the conversation. "Don't insult her; it's my job to. She only won against you because of _dumb luck_."

"You watch his matches Ursula? He's a coordinator from the Hoenn region. I think you're just jealous that Harley has someone to pick on." Dawn said."No need to worry! **Because I'm going to win this!**"

"Hey, you know that's my line." Zoey replied.

"Hey, you know that you say that line too much." Kenny teased, imitating Zoey.

"Nice to see you Kenny!" Dawn and Zoey said.

"It's good to see so many competitors that know each other that I don't know." Solidad finally said. "My name is Solidad. Nice to meet you!"

"And now, please take a look at the random shuffle of the contestants. And here they are!" said the TV.

* * *

"Cool, I have a competitor I've never met before against me. Interesting." Solidad said.

Zoey stood in fear however. May had told Zoey that Solidad won by a landslide against her; and May had much more experience than Zoey, even if she's (May) not a Top Coorsinator. "_I need to get my game up,_" she thought.

* * *

"This will be fun. Especially when I win!" Dawn shouted.

"Of **_COURSE _**you're beating me." Kenny said sarcastically. "I have no chance at all! Hahaha Yeah..no Dawn of course I'm beating you!"

* * *

Ursula and Harley just looked at each other. "Let the best humiliator win." Harley said.

"You're just getting confidence from their _dumb luck_." Ursula replied.

"Can you please stop saying that!" Harley added.

* * *

"Just like old times." May said to Drew.

"_May_ the best coordinator win." Drew said.

"I see what you did there." May said. "I hope the computer _drew_ the best match-ups!"

They both started chuckling at their own horrible puns.

* * *

**Yay, Johto Wallace Cup! If you didn't get it, matchups are Solidad VS Zoey (1st) Dawn VS Kenny (2nd) Harley VS Ursula (3rd) and May VS Drew (4th). Expect 1st battle after next chapter! This takes place about 2 weeks prior to the main story. One more left!**

* * *

**_"Veracity"_**

"Of course I can't wait at all until Cilan comes, and I want to see him," Cress said. "But you know the real reason we invited them to come."

"The guests wanted to see Ash, that trainer Cilan travels with." Chili added. "You know grass and water and fire make a good show, Cress. A fourth type will make a huge difference and make it even more spectacular! After all, we should know. We are brothers that specialize in each starter type: Grass, Fire, and Water."

* * *

_**This one was made mostly to hint at a few things, shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Thanks for reading Chapter 2, and see you guys next time! Review, Rate, Favorite, and Follow, it helps me write when I am not motivated!**_


	3. Chapter 3- Remimisce

_**Hey guys! (and gals but I hate that word) Sorry I've taken so long, first I was busy, then I had writer's block, then I typed a chapter and forgot to save, and then I went on vacation, so here is the third rewrite of this chapter! Also there is a slight but important plot change: The Wallace Cup view we saw is actually in the future, since the trio in Unova finds out the finalists right as they are being announced in this chapter. Let's get started!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3- "Nebulous Recollection"**_

**Ash's POV**

I ran into the Pokémon Center, avoiding the crowd of people around some chubby guy. I didn't care, however, and I was so focused on getting what I was calling to get that I almost ran into the wall. After realizing I was fine, I pressed the international call button and called the number 1-16-4-08-3.

**Author's Note: The phone number works like this: Region - Greater Area of Town/City - Specific Neighborhood/Suburb - Building - Extension**

The phone took a while to respond, but I knew it connected when I heard a ring.

"Hey Ash, how've ya been?" Professor Oak asked. "And Pikachu too?"

"Good Professor, how about you?" I answered. 'Pikachu!' was also heard.

"I'm just fine, and also, good job on the Unova League, I saw it on TV."

"Oh you did?" I was surprised, who knew that they broadcasted the Unova League all the way to Kanto? "Well I didn't do as well as last time, I only got to the quarter-finals."

"Hey, that's fine, besides, last time you used old Pokémon and had a lot longer time to train than this time."

_He did have a point. In Sinnoh I used a lot of my strong Pokémon from earlier journeys. I also went through the gyms a bit slower in Sinnoh, partly because of Dawn's contests and partly on my part, giving me more time to train my Pokemon._

"And why did you call? You called just before the Unova League. Want an old Pokémon to train?"

"Actually yeah, I want to train Gible." 'Pika Pika?' my partner asked. "Yeah, you'll get to see him again, Pikachu!"

"Excellent! I think you'll both be happy Gible's mastered Draco Meteor and even learned a new move! You'll have to see what it is yourself though," he said with a wink.

_Gible learned a new move? That's awesome! And no more Piplup being destroyed with that Draco Meteor._

"That's good to hear. Why don't I transfer my... Unfezant?"

"Sure, Swellow and Staraptor will be so excited, and they'll race when Unfezant comes! Also while I find Gible, you can talk to Tracey, he has some news for you."

_What news?_

"Ok, that works."

Professor Oak called out a name, and Tracey came into the room, looking the same as always, with green shirt and red shorts.

"Tracey. long time no see!" I shouted out to him. "How have you been?"

"Good I guess, same as always," he replied. "How's Pikachu?"

"Same as always." I told him, and Pikachu greeted him. "Did you know he learned Electro Ball?"

"Wow, I had no idea," he admitted. "Anyways, I have something to tell you."

"I've heard." was my only reply.

"Well Max told me- wait no, Max told May to tell Solidad to tell Brock to tell Misty to tell Gary to tell the Professor to tell me this," and he scratched the back of his head.

I sweat-dropped at how hard they needed to get me the message.

"Oh, sorry, I don't know why they needed to go through such trouble either. But alright here goes. Max is on a journey right now in Hoenn! And guess who he's traveling with?"

I tried to think back. May was probably in Sinnoh. Brock was becoming a Pokemon Doctor. So who did he travel with?

"He's traveling with your old friend Dawn, and her friends Kenny and Zoey, but for now he's alone, because they went to the Wallace Cup but Max decided not to."

_I remember now. Dawn was the one going to Hoenn. But I never would expect her to travel with someone she barely knew. Maybe May had politely asked. Speaking of her, I wonder what she's doing right now? I haven't seen her in a full year._

"Hello? Ash? Anyone there?" Tracey was asking. He snapped me right back to reality. "Professor Oak is back."

"Oh sorry there Tracey, I blanked out for a second." I informed him. "Let's get this transfer done Professor, I need to head back or else my friends will be worried."

"Ok, Ash, just be careful." I heard some noises in the background, and a red and white Pokeball appeared in the transfer slot.

"Here comes Unfezant, and I got Gible." I placed my own Pokeball in the slot, then pressed the button next to the slot. Instantly it disappeared and I heard it arrive on the other side.

"It arrived in one piece, Ash. Now you go say hi for me to Iris and Cilan!"

"One more thing, May asks, 'Hey Ash, you still have this?'. I don't know what she's talking about, but she told me to tell you, and she said you'd understand." Tracey told me.

_Wow, and I was just thinking about her. But she's asking me THAT? Of course I have it with me! _"Tell her that I say, 'Yup, I sure do!' and tell her I have this:" I said, and I fished through my left-back pocket to take out the ribbon. "And tell her I always keep it with me as a good-luck charm, no, more than a good-luck charm, and tell her to do the same."

"Uhh, Ok, Ash."

"Then see ya around!" I shouted, and I stopped the call, and ran as fast as I could before Iris and Cilan got suspicious.

* * *

**May's POV**

"With certainty I can assure you that was a performance I will never forget. A sight to behold!" and then he rose. "I've seen many appeals today, but this one stands out in showing off your Pokemon!"

The already loud cheering reached new bounds.

**Now that's awfully high praise coming from Wallace, being a Contest Master! The Princess of Hoenn strikes the nail again in this dazzling appeal!**

"Remarkably remarkable!"

"The appeal showed just how much you can achieve from having fun with your Pokemon! A great performance if there ever was one!"

"It really showed the playful personality of her Snover, in addition to its beauty."

**Wonderful performance! Now let's give a big hand to our next entry, Max! Come on out!**

I ran into the waiting room, hearing some wind gusting from the stage. "So how did I do?"

"That appeal was awesome!" Dawn shouted at me. "How did you do it, how!?" She was all over me.

"Calm down, it wasn't that good, was it?" I assured her.

"May, you're being too modest! That was way better than anything I could do!" she shouted again.

"It was a really nice performance, May." Zoey told me. "Coming from the Princess of Hoenn I wouldn't expect any less from you,"

"Gee, thanks Zoey." I thanked her, and then I felt my face rise in heat. "And you're making me blush with that name, I'm not a Princess."

**And Masquerain starts out with a Silver Wind and Quiver Dance combination!**

"Hey, that doppelganger **(AN: Means look-alike) **of your brother isn't half bad." Drew said.

I just nodded back, I had more... _pressing _manners to deal with. I snuck into a corner while they looked at that guy Max's performance, and I pressed the IM button on my PokeNav.

I texted to Tracey, "What'd he say?"

I received not an answer in print but rather in an embedded video. After clicking the play button, the black screen transformed into what looked like a recording of a video call, and I was viewing Ash.

It was him, all right, in a completely different outfit. but with the same style, slightly different hat, and messy hair. He wore something similar to what I saw in a magazine about a boy's outfit in Unova, maybe his mother or whoever made his clothes got the inspiration from there.

**_"One more thing, May asks, 'Hey Ash, you still have this?'. I don't know what she's talking about, but she told me to tell you, and she said you'd understand." I heard Tracey say._**

**_Ash was first confused, but quickly remembered something and put on a smile, with slightly surprised eyes. __"Tell her that I say, 'Yup, I sure do!' and tell her I have this." Ash said, and h__e reached into his back pocket and took out half of a medal surrounded with pink ribbon. _**

I took mine out too, and tried to match it with his in the video, but the angle didn't work right.

_**"And tell her I always keep it with me as a good-luck charm, no, more than a good-luck charm, and tell her to do the same," and the video abruptly ended.**_

_Wow, he still has it pristine and remembers the exact words from the Wallace Cup._

_Flashback_

_It was the evening of my first day at Valor Lakefront, and we had all gone out to the balcony of our room. Brock was already gazing, Dawn went next to him, I parked next to her and Ash stopped next to me. We stood looking at the amazing lake._

_Dawn's Piplup jumped on her and then Dawn said in a low voice, "That's Lake Valor."_

_I quickly saw just how magnificent it looked. "So pretty!" I shouted._

_I then turned to Ash, I was smiling after remembering something I wanted to ask. "Hey Ash."_

_He noticed and turned to me with a surprised expression. "Huh?"_

_"You still have this?" I asked, pulling out my half of the Terracotta Ribbon._

_He quickly smiled and answered, "Yup, I sure do!" and held up his half to mine, making a kind-of complete medal._

_Brock just watched with nostaligic eyes or something, it's hard to tell when they're naturally almost always almost closed, I wonder what he thought about this event._

_"Hold on, then you both must have competed, right?" Dawn said, intrigued and slightly surprised._

_"It was way back in Terracotta Town. Ash and I tied in the contest, so we split the ribbon with Leaf Blade. **(AN: I know it's added, I want to make the scene to have a little more ****ommph**** in it.****)** Ever since I went off by myself, it's been my good luck charm." I said, holding the ribbon with both hands. "It reminds me how much I learned from Ash on our journey."_

_"I see." she said._

_"After all, when we first met May she was starting at square one. Ash really helped, no, mentored her and she became a wonderful coordinator." Brcok mentioned._

_I caught a look from Dawn to Ash, it had new-found respect, but... anger as well? ** Jealousy? **I put the thought aside. I noticed Brock quickly glanced at Dawn, and there was a definite meaning, but I didn't see enough of it to tell what it was._

_"Yeah, remember when I hated Pokemon?" I said, desperately trying to break the ice._

_"Wait May, you were **afraid **of Pokemon?" Dawn said, very surprised. _

_"Yeah, but Pokemon Contests showed me just how cool they are!" I shouted._

_"We were talking about ribbons before? Oh yeah, I have one too." Dawn said, pulling out an old ribbon. "I keep the ribbon my mom gave me as a good luck charm as well. You know, ribbons seem to be loaded with experiences and memories. It always give me strength."_

_I had to agree. "The same for me! This amazing ribbon has helped me all over the Johto region!" and it wasn't a lie. It really got me through battles and times where I felt like giving in and falling depressed. "Dawn, just think, I'll be able to see you and your Pokemon perform before I know it!"_

_"And Ash, don't forget you should enter the Wallace Cup." Dawn said, to my shock. **Ash **was entering? "Ash, you're entering?"_

_"See, Wallace said I should enter the Wallace Cup with Buizel."_

_This just made me more confused. They met Wallace? "Wallace told you himself?!" I shouted._

_Flashback End_

I texted back, "Thx for the vid. and did you tell him about Max?"

His reply was, "You're welcome, and yes I told him."

* * *

**Iris's POV**

"Wonder what's taking him so long." I asked Cilan.

"Yes. he just said he needed something," he answered. "I taste a mystery coming on here."

_Uh oh, not Detective Cilan..._

"Calm down guys, I'm right here." Ash said.

"What took you a long time?" Our traveling connoisseur asked.

"Oh... I can't tell you, since it's a surprise!" the trainer replied.

"Come on, tell me!" I shouted.

"Calm down, let's get a room at the Pokemon Center," Cilan hushed.

We all walked back into the healing central for Pokemon and when we came in, there was some argument between the Nurse Joy and another person, but I couldn't hear. The other guy ran out, almost bumping into us. Running to the desk, we asked what the problem was.

"Well you see, there were no rooms left but this guy insisted that he stay since he should be able to. I said he could stay in the waiting room if he didn't take up too much space. He then asked so many things, I'm fine to do a favor, but he was bossing me around. I demanded that he either get out or stop bossing around, I needed to take care of the Pokemon."

Cilan expressed his opinion, "Of course, the Pokemon come first at a place like this."

I did too, "Yes, they have no right to boss you around, they should already be thankful you allowed them to stay."

Then Ash stepped in at the PERFECT time. "Only problem is, we came since we needed a room, but I think the waiting room doesn't have room to spare for three people.

"Way to go Ash, that had nothing to do with her story and you shouldn't just barge in." I said, raising my voice.

Before he reacted, Nurse Joy joined in. "Don't worry, I find it fine, it's my job after all. I shouldn't be blabbering about my own problems anyway."

"Sorry, Nurse Joy, for interrupting," Ash apologized.

"And Ash, sorry for myself overreacting." I said.

"Hey, don't worry," Ash and Nurse Joy said.

"Joy, they can take my room, I'm leaving anyway," a mysterious stranger said. Cilan recognized him, while Ash was confused, like he seemed familiar.

"It's nice to meet you, Scott. I've heard about you on TV." Our green-haired friend welcomed. "Remember when I saw you the other day?"

"Yes, I remember Cilan, I have also heard great things about you, however I didn't think you would know who I am."

"Scott, that's really you? Wow, has it been a long time! It's so great to see you!" Ash shouted, and ran up to him for a handshake, which the man happily returned.

I just stood there confused. Who was this guy Scott and how did both Ash and Cilan know him?

Nurse Joy caught on my puzzlement. "You see, Scott is the owner of the Battle Frontier," she explained.

_That makes much more sense now. I should introduce myself._

"Hey Scott, my name's Iris, and this is my partner Axew." I said, and Axew said 'Ax Axew!'.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Scott, but you already know that." he replied, and we shared a firm handshake.

"So Scott, what brings you to Unova?" Ash asked.

"Well... you'll see in a week or two. I've got to go. See ya!" and he left as fast as he came.

"Ok..." was all I could put out.

"I wonder where he needs to go." Cilan pondered.

"Well? Are you three taking the room?" Nurse Joy asked.

""Why, yes we are, I almost forgot." Cilan replied.

Nurse Joy led them to Room 182, which had four beds, a bathroom, balcony, a dining table and living room, and a small kitchen.

"You're lucky Scott left, this is one of the best rooms in the house," Nurse Joy said with a smirk.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" The trio shouted.

Once she left, they decided to turn on the TV to watch some news.

"Iris, can you do it?" Ash asked.

"OK!" I shouted. I grabbed the remote and pressed the POWER button. It didn't work, so I pressed it again and again. The TV kept turning on and off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Iris, you have to click it once and wait, it'll turn on," Ash said, looking like he was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Let's try this again," I said, and I pressed it once. After around 10 seconds, the TV stayed on.

**Welcome to tonight's edition of InternationAL NOW, with your hostess Rhonda, reporting from Johto in Blackthorn City!**

"Hey, it's Rhonda!" Ash shouted. Cilan and I shot blank stares at him. "Oh yeah, I saw her a lot in Sinnoh." he replied, scratching the back of his head.

**For our first bit of info today, let me tell you that in JUST a few moments we will unveil to the rest of the world the coordinators who will make it through the appeals of the Wallace Cup!**

"Excellent!" Cilan cried out. "We will get to see the coordinators who will battle and that passed the appeals! Whatever that means."

"I'll explain eventually." Ash said.

**And we come back to you... the coordinator who took first place is... The Top Coordinator Solidad, from Pewter City in Kanto! She's currently traveling in Sinnoh earning ribbons.**

**For second, we have the very own Princess of Hoenn, May from Petalburg City from guess-where, Hoenn! She's also participating in Sinnoh contests right now.  
**

"Wow, she participated?" Ash said, but something came to mind. "Cilan, what's wrong?"

"Is that May, the daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader?" he asked,

"Why yes it is, and do you know how she got her knowledge?" Ash said.

"I would like to know, she looks so talented and in control," Cilan admitted.

"Yours truly, mentor!" Ash shouted.

Wait, Ash, mentor? Is he mixing things up in the same sentence?

**And we have the privilege of seeing May in an interview! Tell me May, who would you like to dedicate your passing to the battle round to?**

_**She didn't take a moment.**_** "I dedicate my passage to Ash Ketchum, who mentored me throughout my travels in Hoenn and Kanto! I would not be here today if not for him!"**

**Wow, what a coincidence! I know him too- I met him many times looking for a scoop!**

"Wow, she even _dedicated _her win to you!" I said, not believing it was true.

**So now for third- we have the Top Coordinator Zoey from Snowpoint City in Sinnoh! She is traveling throughout Hoenn.**

**And fourth is Drew, the elegant coordinator from LaRousse City in Hoenn! He is currently traveling in the Sinnoh region!**

**Fifth is... Ursula! Hailing from Nimbasa City in Unova, she moved to Solaceon Town in Sinnoh as a small child. She is currently traveling in Hoenn!**

**Sixth is Kenny, from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh!**

**Seventh is the famous coordinator also from Twinleaf Town, Dawn! She's traveling in Hoenn!**

"Amazing! Dawn got in!" I screamed.

"Cool! Glad to see she made it!" Cilan said.

**Eighth, last one coming to the battle round, is Harley, from Slateport City! He's right now gathering ribbons in Sinnoh!**

**And come back at this time folks, because tomorrow at this time we'll be showing you the battles at the Wallace Cup, live! Now for-**

A light exploded, and loud thunder was heard in the hall where they were shooting the scene, then the lights cut off.

* * *

_**And thanks for reading! R&R, and next chapter should be out by Friday Apr 16th! See you guys later!**_

_**-Tropade182**_


End file.
